Rebelião de Robert (História e Tradição)
"Rebelião de Robert" é um conjunto de vídeos incluídos em História e Tradição, uma série de animações especiais presentes no Blu-ray da 2ª, 3ª, 4ª, 5ª e 6ª temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado, separadamente, por Stephen Dillane como Rei Stannis Baratheon, Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth, Natalie Dormer como Senhora Margaery Tyrell, Michelle Fairley como Senhora Catelyn Stark, Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr Baelish, Conleth Hill como Varys, Pedro Pascal como Príncipe Oberyn Martell, Ian McElhinney como Sor Barristan Selmy e Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister. Sinopse Stannis Baratheon Stannis Baratheon reflete na rebelião de seu irmão Robert contra Aerys II Targaryen, o Rei Louco, e em sua participação na mesma, bem como seu rancor por não ter sido devidamente recompensado. Davos Seaworth Davos Seaworth conta suas origens e dias humildes como contrabandista, bem como o evento que lhe levou ao serviço de Stannis Baratheon. Margaery Tyrell Margaery Tyrell detalha a lealdade da Casa Tyrell à Casa Targaryen antes da rebelião, e à Casa Baratheon posteriormente. Catelyn Stark Catelyn Stark recorda-se da rebelião e de como ela afetou a família em que nasceu e a na qual se casou. Varys e Petyr Baelish Varys e Petyr Baelish debatem a queda da Casa Targaryen, os papéis desempenhados pelos envolvidos e a situação provocada pela rebelião. Oberyn Martell Oberyn Martell discute sobre o casamento de sua irmã Elia com o Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen e os horrores que recaíram sobre ela e seus filhos como resultado. Barristan Selmy Barristan Selmy discute sobre os eventos antes e durante a Rebelião de Robert, e o papel que desempenhou neles. Jaime Lannister Jaime Lannister explica sua própria perspectiva da Rebelião de Robert, desde a época que ele se juntou à Guarda Real ao dia em que ele matou o Rei Louco. Perspectiva de Stannis Baratheon Stannis Baratheon: Meu irmão, Robert Baratheon, ergueu os estandartes de Ponta Tempestade, nosso castelo ancestral, contra o Rei Louco Aerys. Jon Arryn do Vale e Eddard Stark do Norte o apoiaram, e Hoster Tully das Terras Fluviais também se uniria. Mas suas terras eram distantes das nossas, e separadas pelas forças unidas do Oeste, da Campina e Porto Real. Até os próprios lordes de Robert eram contra ele. Foi a escolha mais difícil que já tomei: meu irmão ou meu rei, sangue ou honra. Aerys governava por direito de acordo com todas as leis de Westeros. Todos sabiam o preço da rebeldia. Mas há leis mais profundas e antigas: o irmão mais novo se curva diante do mais velho. Eu segui Robert. No início da guerra, a vitória hesitante de Mace Tyrell em Vaufreixo tirou Robert de Ponta Tempestade. Ao invés de perseguir Robert e arriscar seu histórico, Mace Tyrell voltou para o leste e fez um cerco a nossa casa. Seu grande exército e marinha nos rodearam e impediram o reabastecimento por terra ou mar. Se uma carroça tentasse chegar a nós, era queimada; se um navio tentasse desembarcar, era afundado. Estávamos presos dentro de Ponta Tempestade para morrer de fome. Mas Robert mandou que eu protegesse o castelo a qualquer custo. Não poderia aceitar a perda de sua sede ancestral, que nunca tinha caído. Enquanto Robert destruía Rhaegar no Tridente, meus homens comiam cachorros, porque os cavalos já tinham sido devorados. Enquanto os Lannister saqueavam Porto Real, nós comíamos os ratos. Se o contrabandista Davos não tivesse furado o bloqueio dos Tyrell com suas cebolas, teríamos comido nossos próprios mortos. Mas eu protegi o castelo até Lorde Eddard se lembrar de nós e marchar para suspender o cerco. Os Tyrell sequer quiseram resistir, e Robert fez um banquete para celebrar a "vitória" de Lorde Eddard. Fui mandado à ilha fortificada de Pedra do Dragão para lidar com Viserys e Daenerys, as últimas crianças Targaryen sobreviventes. Antes que eu chegasse, entretanto, eles fugiram pelo Mar Estreito. Robert ficou furioso. Ele tirou Ponta Tempestade de mim, e a deu àquele tolo empinado, Renly, meu irmão mais novo. Eu fiquei com Pedra do Dragão. Agora Robert está morto, e um bastardo impostor suja meu trono enquanto o reino está cheio de conspiradores e traidores. Mas o rei legítimo está indo atrás deles, e não pararei até ter limpado a terra dessas abominações. Os Baratheon dizem: "Nossa é a Fúria". Eu lhes mostrarei a fúria arder. Personagens * Stannis Baratheon * Lorde Robert Baratheon (mencionado) * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" (mencionado) * Lorde Jon Arryn (mencionado) * Lorde Eddard Stark * Lorde Hoster Tully (mencionado) * Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen * Davos Seaworth * Príncipe Viserys Targaryen (mencionado) * Princesa Daenerys Targaryen (mencionada) * Renly Baratheon * Rei Joffrey Baratheon (mencionado indiretamente) Casas Nobres * Casa Baratheon * Casa Targaryen (mencionada) * Casa Arryn (mencionada) * Casa Stark * Casa Tully (mencionada) * Casa Tyrell * Casa Lannister (mencionada) Lugares * Vale de Arryn (mencionado) * Norte (mencionado) * Terras Fluviais (mencionadas) * Terras Ocidentais (mencionadas) * A Campina (mencionada) * Terras da Coroa ** Torrente da Água Negra ** Porto Real ** Rosby * Terras da Tempestade **Portabrônzea **Poleiro do Grifo **Matabruma **Pedrelmo **Ponta Tempestade **Solarestival * Baía da Água Negra ** Ilha de Pedra do Dragão ***Pedra do Dragão * Mar Estreito Eventos * Rebelião de Robert ** Batalha do Tridente (mencionada) ** Saque de Porto Real (mencionado) ** Cerco de Ponta Tempestade ** Ataque a Pedra do Dragão Diversos * Trono de Ferro (mencionado) Perspectiva de Davos Seaworth Davos Seaworth: Em Porto Real, se você deixar a Fortaleza Vermelha e não for cuidadoso, pode acabar parando na Baixada das Pulgas. Foi nessa fossa que a Casa Seaworth teve seu glorioso começo. Eu saí o mais depressa possível e encontrei trabalho no navio de um contrabandista. Logo, todos os portos no Mar Estreito ganhariam uma recompensa se me achassem, e a receberiam caso eu não pagasse uma porcentagem às pessoas certas ou pegasse a maré certa. Sabe como identificar um bom contrabandista? Quando você conversa com um, há uma cabeça que responde. Eu era muito bom. Davos da Baixada das Pulgas andava com órfãos e pedintes, mas Davos, o Contrabandista, era recebido por mercantes e senhores, quando ninguém podia encontrá-los. Curiosamente, o único trabalho honesto vinha de piratas, como o notório e sanguinário Salladhor Saan, um velho amigo. Tudo o que ele queria era alguém para comprar suas mercadorias rapidamente, antes que a maré sumisse, e que a vendesse sem dizer onde a encontrara. Com o tempo, eu economizei o suficiente para comprar um pequeno pedaço de terra e encontrei uma mulher gentil o suficiente para ignorar meu comércio. Ela me deu um filho, Matthos. E sonhamos com o círculo de comerciantes ao redor do Mar de Jade. Só uma viagem e eu teria dinheiro para minha família pelo resto da vida. Então um lorde das Terras da Tempestade se revoltou contra o Trono de Ferro. Guerras não são tão boas para os contrabandistas quanto se pensa. Todos os portos se enchem de guardas e inspetores, e o mar se enche de bloqueios e piratas pagos por um lado para atacar o outro. Embora eu não tivesse empatia pelo Rei Louco, eu cresci perto do poder de Porto Real. Descobri que esse Robert Baratheon acabaria como outros lordes rebeldes: reduzido a cinzas. Mas isso não aconteceu. O Norte, as Terras Fluviais e o Vale se uniram a ele. E, nas tabernas, o povo brindava à saúde de Robert abertamente. "Tolos corajosos", pensava. Mas eu tinha uma família que seria deixada ao relento se eu perdesse minha cabeça. Quando Mace Tyrell marchou até a casa de Robert, em Ponta Tempestade, pressenti o fim da rebelião. O castelo estava guarnecido pelo irmão mais novo de Robert, Stannis, e uma guarda pequena, e não duraria muito tempo. Quando caísse, Robert ficaria desabrigado, e seu apoio acabaria. Disso, eu sabia por experiência. Meses depois, Stannis ainda estava guardando o castelo. Ninguém se importava. Mas em viagens, vi o que a fome faz, e pensei em todos aqueles homens em Ponta Tempestade, que morreriam esquecidos. Nada diferente dos órfãos da Baixada das Pulgas. Eu disse a minha esposa e a mim mesmo que ganharia um preço alto pelas cebolas e carne. Na verdade, eu sabia que seria capturado pelas galés dos Tyrell ou seria afogado. Mas eu era muito teimoso. Naquela noite, no escuro, num barquinho de vela preta, eu xinguei a mim mesmo e ao luar enquanto esperava a maré virar. Quando ela virou, o vento bateu na vela tão forte que eu a rasguei, temendo que os barcos dos Tyrell a ouvissem. Felizmente, eles ficaram relaxados. Com cebolas mofadas, sozinho, eu guiei minha carga pelas correntezas traiçoeiras e montes de pedras que deram nome à Baía dos Naufrágios. As ondas finalmente me levaram, encharcado e quase cego graças à água do mar, pela entrada da caverna sob o castelo. Logo, Stannis Baratheon chegou. O cerco lhe deixou esquelético, mas não fraco, nunca fraco. Ele me cumprimentou e aceitou minhas cebolas com frieza, sem trair emoções, mesmo com todos aos prantos. Distribuiu a comida para sua esposa e para cada um de seus homens antes dele mesmo comer uma porção igual a dos outros. Quando finalmente me agradeceu, percebi que sua mente já tinha voltado à defesa do castelo, seu dever. Depois que Aerys caiu e Lorde Eddard desfez o cerco, Stannis me convocou. Pela minha salvação em Ponta Tempestade, eu receberia um título de cavaleiro, uma fortaleza própria, e meu filho seria servo pessoal de Stannis. "Davos da Baixada das Pulgas" se tornou "Sor Davos da Casa Seaworth", e meu filho servia ao irmão do próprio rei. Mas, por meus crimes passados como contrabandista, eu teria as pontas dos dedos de uma mão cortadas acima da junta mais alta. Stannis afirmou que eu desrespeitei as leis do reino por anos e uma boa ação não apaga as ruins. Em um golpe só, todos os cinco. Stannis deu um futuro ao meu filho e um nome à minha família que eu jamais teria imaginado, ou merecido, por conta própria. Eu ainda guardo os ossos dos dedos em uma bolsa ao redor do meu pescoço para me lembrar do que eu era e do que devo a Stannis. Pois durante meus muitos anos como contrabandista, visitei muitos portos, tabernas e becos, e vi muitas coisas neste mundo, mas nunca justiça. Até Stannis. Notas *Davos diz que Stannis cortou a ponta de seus cinco dedos, o que não é verdade. Stannis cortou apenas a ponta de quatro dedos, excluindo seu polegar. Na própria série de TV é possível ver o polegar direito de Davos quando ele remove suas luvas. Personagens * Sor Davos Seaworth * Salladhor Saan * Marya Seaworth * Matthos Seaworth * Lorde Robert Baratheon * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" (mencionado) * Lorde Mace Tyrell (mencionado) * Stannis Baratheon * Selyse Baratheon (mencionada) * Lorde Eddard Stark (mencionada) Casas Nobres * Casa Seaworth * Casa Baratheon * Casa Targaryen (mencionada) * Casa Tyrell (mencionada) * Casa Stark (mencionada) Lugares * Terras da Coroa ** Porto Real *** Fortaleza Vermelha *** Baixada das Pulgas * Terras da Tempestade ** Ponta Tempestade ** Baía dos Naufrágios * Norte (mencionado) * Terras Fluviais (mencionadas) * Vale de Arryn (mencionado) * Mar de Jade (mencionado) Eventos *Rebelião de Robert ** Cerco de Ponta Tempestade Diversos *Trono de Ferro (mencionado) * Cavaleiros Perspectiva de Margaery Tyrell Margaery Tyrell: Algumas casas grandes nos chamam de presunçosos, mas a verdade é que enquanto os Stark e os Lannister foram derrotados pelos Targaryen, a Casa Tyrell cresceu. Por milhares de anos, nossa família serviu como intendentes leais aos Reis da Campina, até que o último de sua linhagem imprudentemente queimou até a morte, resistindo aos invasores Targaryen. Para proteger a Campina de um destino similar, nós rendemos Jardim de Cima para Aegon e suas irmãs. Em sinal de gratidão, os Targaryen deram aos Tyrell domínio sobre a Campina, e nos tornamos senhores do castelo no qual, por gerações, tínhamos servido. Sob a dinastia Targaryen, Westeros prosperou. Acabaram-se as guerras fúteis de sete reinos e a sede inacabável por glórias pequenas que os moviam. As Terras Ocidentais enriqueceram o reino, o Norte o guardou, e a Campina e as Terras Fluviais o alimentaram. Essa harmonia é o que Robert Baratheon quebrou com sua rebelião contra Aerys Targaryen. Quando o chamado à guerra veio, entretanto, não queríamos responder. A Campina é uma terra gentil e, honestamente, o Rei Louco não era muito amado. Mas nós devíamos a paz e o nosso status a sua família. Meu pai, Mace Tyrell, convocou seus estandartes e marchou ao norte para batalhar contra o lorde rebelde das Terras da Tempestade, Robert, que já tinha derrotado três forças em um único dia. E, em Vaufreixo, meu pai venceu. Alguns criticam meu pai por não ter perseguido Robert depois da batalha. Nós o expulsamos das Terras da Tempestade, a sede de seu poder, e ele fugiu para o norte, ao fácil alcance de Lorde Tywin Lannister, a Mão de Aerys por vinte anos. Em vez disso, meu pai cercou a fortaleza ancestral de Robert, Ponta Tempestade. A rosa sufocaria o veado, enquanto o leão o agarrava. Então esperamos, mas o leão de Lannister adormeceu e Robert passou pelas forças do rei para se unir a Ned Stark. Poderíamos ter desfeito o cerco e levado nosso exército ao norte para ajudar a coroa. ''Poderíamos ter destruído das muralhas do castelo e deixado Robert desabrigado, mas tínhamos muitos suprimentos, controle da terra e do mar e, acima de tudo, paciência. Nosso cerco teria êxito, eventualmente, ao custo de poucas vidas para nós. Se Robert prolongasse a guerra com vitórias pequenas, nossa captura de Ponta Tempestade apressaria sua ruína. E se Robert vencesse a guerra, bem, não seria bom se ele nos encontrasse dentro de seu castelo com os corpos de seu irmão Stannis e seus soldados.'' Quando o leão finalmente mostrou as garras e expurgou Porto Real, sabíamos que nossa causa estava perdida. Meu pai escolheu o caminho pacífico e se ajoelhou perante Robert, que nos perdoou de coração. Estranho, considerando como teríamos o derrotado e feito seu irmão quase morrer de fome. Pudemos manter nossas terras, castelo e títulos, mas sabíamos que nunca seríamos bem-vindos na corte. Não importava. A Campina ainda era a mais fértil dos Sete Reinos, e sob nosso controle. Todas as flores, até a rosa, precisa ser podada. Daí ela cresce mais forte. Personagens * Rei Aegon I Targaryen, o "Conquistador" * Rainha Rhaenys Targaryen * Rainha Visenya Targaryen * Rei Mern Gardener * Harlen Tyrell * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" * Lorde/Rei Robert Baratheon * Lorde Mace Tyrell * Lorde Tywin Lannister (mencionado) * Lorde Eddard Stark * Stannis Baratheon (mencionado) * Sor Jaime Lannister Casas Nobres * Casa Tyrell * Casa Gardener * Casa Targaryen * Casa Baratheon * Casa Lannister Lugares * Terras Ocidentais * Norte * Terras Fluviais * Terras da Coroa ** Porto Real * Campina ** Vaufreixo (mencionado) ** Jardim de Cima * Terras Fluviais ** Olho de Deus *Terras da Tempestade ** Ponta Tempestade ** Solarestival (mencionado indiretamente) Eventos * Guerra da Conquista ** Campo de Fogo * Rebelião de Robert ** Batalha de Solarestival (mencionada indiretamente) ** Batalha de Vaufreixo (mencionada) ** Cerco de Ponta Tempestade ** Saque de Porto Real Títulos * Intendente * Rei da Campina * Mão do Rei (mencionado) Perspectiva de Catelyn Stark Catelyn Stark: "Família, Dever, Honra". Todas as crianças Tully aprendem nosso lema, mas eu já era uma mulher antes de entender seu significado. Anos antes, meu pai tinha adotado o filho de um amigo dos tempos de guerra, um lorde pequeno nos Dedos. O garoto chegou no castelo como Petyr Baelish. Devido a sua origem e tamanho, meu irmão logo o apelidou de Mindinho. Quando cheguei à idade adulta, Brandon Stark de Winterfell pediu e ganhou a minha mão em casamento. Para meu pai, Brandon era o herdeiro do Norte e um parceiro apropriado para uma filha da Casa Tully. Para mim, Brandon era selvagem e assustador, nunca longe de risos e problemas. Eu o amava com todo o amor de uma primeira paixão, assim como eu descobriria que Petyr me amava. Quando Petyr soube do meu noivado, ele desafiou Brandon a um duelo. Petyr só sobreviveu porque eu implorei que Brandon não o matasse. Eu ainda enxergava Petyr como família. Agora, gostaria de tê-lo deixado morrer. Há apenas alguns dias do meu casamento, quando pensei que seria feliz para sempre, Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen sequestrou a irmã de Brandon, Lyanna. Temperamental como sempre, Brandon imediatamente cavalgou até Porto Real para exigir justiça, a qual o Rei Louco Aerys lhe concedeu a seu próprio modo estranho. No dia em que um corvo chegou com a notícia da morte de Brandon, eu me tranquei no quarto e me recusei a comer por dias, até que meu pai me lembrou de meu dever. Eu deveria me casar com Eddard, irmão mais novo de Brandon. Um homem que eu nunca tinha encontrado, mas do qual ninguém falava mal ou sequer falava algo. Nossa união consolidaria uma aliança entre o Norte, o Vale, as Terras da Tempestade e as Terras Fluviais em rebelião contra o Rei Louco. Eu era uma Tully, cumpri meu dever. Nos casamos rapidamente e passamos apenas uma noite juntos, antes que ele voltasse ao campo de batalha. Eu passei a guerra à janela, esperando que um corvo dissesse se meu filho cresceria e se teria um pai a seu lado. Sabíamos o preço da derrota. Eu percorria as cozinhas e lavanderias atrás de quaisquer boatos. Robert venceu, e esmagou o Rei Louco. Robert perdeu, mas Jaime Lannister se tornou rei. Robert quase venceu, mas o Rei Louco se tornou um dragão e incendiou Porto Real. À noite, eu dizia a mim mesma que a guerra logo acabaria e traria a paz, fosse essa a vitória ou a morte. Eu estava enganada. Robert venceu, e meu marido vingou seu irmão e meu amor. Mas quando voltou para mim, não conseguia olhar nos meus olhos. Eu vi o motivo ao seu lado. Muitos homens têm bastardos, sei, e sob a tensão da guerra qualquer homem, por mais honrado, pode esquecer de seus votos durante uma noite de calor que talvez nunca mais tenha. Mas Ned Stark não foi criado como outros homens. Sua honra nortenha não o deixaria abrir mão de sua vergonha em um lugar qualquer. Ele trouxe esse garoto para casa, esse Jon Snow, para ser criado com seus filhos legítimos. Meus filhos. Contudo, até mesmo essas memórias amargas são doces agora. São tudo o que sobrou de meu Ned. Nossa família está quebrada e separada, e nosso filho deve fazer uma guerra pelos pedaços. Precisamos voltar para casa. Os Stark são do norte e, como a neve do inverno, quando vêm para o sul, derretem. Personagens * Senhora Catelyn Stark * Lorde Hoster Tully * Petyr Baelish * Edmure Tully (mencionado indiretamente) * Brandon Stark * Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen (mencionado) * Lyanna Stark (mencionada) * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" (mencionado) * Lorde Eddard Stark * Lorde Robert Baratheon (mencionado) * Sor Jaime Lannister (mencionado) * Robb Stark * Jon Snow * Sansa Stark Casas Nobres * Casa Tully * Casa Baelish * Casa Stark * Casa Targaryen (mencionada) Lugares * Terras Fluviais ** Correrrio * Norte ** Winterfell * Vale de Arryn ** Dedos (mencionadas) * Terras da Tempestade (mencionadas) * Porto Real (mencionado) Eventos * Rebelião de Robert ** Sequestro de Lyanna Stark (mencionado) ** Execução de Rickard e Brandon Stark (mencionada) Diversos * Corvos (mencionados) * Dragões (mencionados) Perspectivas de Varys e Petyr Baelish Varys: Por trezentos anos, a dinastia Targaryen governou Westeros. Guerras ainda aconteciam, casas ainda eram queimadas e homens ainda morriam. Mas, comparado ao caos que havia antes, o reino estava estável. Petyr Baelish: E entediante. Os Targaryens mentiam, matavam e roubavam tanto quanto outros senhores. Eles apenas tinham dragões para responderem às reclamações. Até que não tinham mais. Quando o último dragão morreu, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que os Targaryen o seguissem. Varys: Com "apenas", você quer dizer outro século? Baelish: Que eles desperdiçaram tentando substituir sua vantagem perdida. Incinerando seus próprios palácios para chocar ovos de dragão, bebendo fogovivo para se tornarem dragões, e não podemos nos esquecer do favorito do Rei Louco, queimar homens vivos para fingir que era um dragão. Varys: Nós imploramos a Aerys que perdoasse Brandon Stark. O rapaz tinha ameaçado o Príncipe Rhaegar, mas Rhaegar tinha roubado a irmã do rapaz, e o rapaz era o filho mais velho de nosso Protetor do Norte. Baelish: Quem é o maior tolo: um rei louco ou o homem que tenta argumentar com ele? Aerys via facas em cada sombra. Quando você lhe disse para lidar com os Stark cautelosamente, deixou-o com medo. E o que ele temia, ele matava. Varys: Não imaginaria que você, entre todas as pessoas, se preocuparia com recriminações pela morte de Brandon, Lorde Baelish. Não depois do seu, digamos, "duelo" com ele. Baelish: Brandon era tão arrogante quanto era estúpido, como seu pai, Lorde Stark, que respondeu ao chamado de Aerys à capital. Mereceram seus destinos. Mas o filho mais novo, Ned, qual foi seu crime para que Aerys também ordenasse sua morte? Varys: Ao contrário dos homens, famílias não morrem quando perdem suas cabeças. Baelish: No mínimo, você deveria ter salientado que o leal e zeloso Ned estava vivendo com Jon Arryn, um senhor orgulhoso e justo com um castelo impenetrável e nenhum filho próprio. Talvez pudesse ter poupado Aerys do constrangimento da revolta. Varys: Se ao menos tivéssemos consultado você, Lorde Baelish. Mas suponho que, primeiramente, teríamos que saber quem você era. Baelish: Ninguém conhecia Robert Baratheon também. Mesmo assim, ele reivindicou o direito de sentar no Trono de Ferro. Varys: Ele tinha sangue Targaryen, pelo lado de sua mãe. Baelish: Um belo traje para uma feia verdade. Era guerra e ele podia brandir um martelo melhor que as outras opções. Quando soube que havia perdido, Lorde Varys? Varys: Quando Robert Baratheon matou o Príncipe Rhaegar no Tridente. Baelish: Errado. Perdeu a guerra quando deixou Ned Stark voltar ao Norte. Nem o Portão Sangrento do Vale, nem o Fosso Cailin no Norte teriam caído. Poderiam ter resistido por anos, mesmo se matasse Robert. Mas você o deixou escapar de seus dedos também. Varys: Contei à corte que Robert estava se escondendo no Septo de Pedra, mas a Mão do Rei perdeu muito tempo vasculhando a cidade. Algo sobre a glória de um combate individual. Então o exército de Ned Stark chegou para salvar o dia. Baelish: Que pena que Lorde Tywin não era mais a Mão. Ele teria simplesmente destruído a cidade e acabado com tudo. Varys: Talvez. E talvez os rebeldes teriam encontrado mais pessoas para lutar por seus estandartes. Baelish: Quase me esqueci. Você nem sempre foi tão leal aos Lannister durante a guerra, foi? Varys: Cumpri meu dever ao reino. Quando Lorde Tywin apareceu em Porto Real professando lealdade, eu avisei a Aerys para não abrir os portões. Príncipe Rhaegar estava morto, nossos exércitos espalhados. O leão não se mexe a menos que sinta cheiro de carne. Baelish: Admiro seus poderes de persuasão, Lorde Varys. Poucos poderiam traficar tantos segredos com tão pouco proveito. Varys: Grande Meistre Pycelle disse a Aerys o que ele queria ouvir. Que seu velho amigo, Tywin, estava lá para salvá-lo. Baelish: Então, o velho amigo de Tywin saqueou a cidade e seu filho esfaqueou Aerys nas costas. Varys: Uma ação necessária, embora lamentável. Baelish: Assim como os perdões que o Rei Robert deu aos realistas: Mace Tyrell, Barristan Selmy, você. Varys: Rei Robert sabiamente escolheu a ordem em vez da vingança. Baelish: Jon Arryn sabiamente escolheu Robert. Mas Jon Arryn morreu. Depois Robert, depois Ned. Esse foi o fim de sua gloriosa revolução. Varys: E Westeros está em chamas desde então. Baelish: Deixe. Varys: Muito Targaryen da sua parte. Um dos loucos. Baelish: Fogo torna até os carvalhos mais soberbos em cinzas, deixando espaço para as novas raízes crescerem. Notas *Um ponto que pode causar certa confusão é quando Varys diz que "nós" imploramos ao Rei Aerys, o que alguns podem interpretar mal ao achar que Mindinho também estava no Pequeno Conselho na época. Entretanto, mais adiante no vídeo, Varys separadamente comenta que ninguém na corte conhecia Baelish na época, porque ele ainda era um senhor de menor importância do Vale, então não houve mudança em relação aos livros. *Uma ruptura muito maior com a continuidade dos livros é introduzida neste segmento. Na primeira temporada, Meistre Aemon afirmou que Aerys era filho de seu irmão, não neto. Nos livros, o irmão mais novo de Aemon, Aegon V Targaryen, tornou-se rei (após Aemon recusar a coroa devido a seu juramento). Ele foi posteriormente sucedido por seu filho Jaehaerys II, que era fisicamente fraco e morreu depois de governar por apenas três anos. Rei Aerys e Rainha Rhaella Targaryen eram filhos de Jaehaerys II. As declarações de Aemon na série de TV, porém, aparentemente pularam Jaehaerys. Os escritores da série depois confirmaram que ele realmente foi omitido da continuidade da série; eles não disseram o porquê, mas provavelmente foi para simplificar a relação entre Aemon e Daenerys. O maior problema com essa mudança é que a Casa Baratheon casou-se com a Casa Targaryen naquela geração: a filha de Aegon V (e irmã de Jaehaerys II), Rhaelle Targaryen, casou-se com o senhor da Casa Baratheon; o filho deles era Steffon Baratheon, pai de Robert, Stannis e Renly. A reivindicação inteira de Robert Baratheon era baseada na tecnicidade de que Robert tinha sangue Targaryen através de Rhaelle (mas até este vídeo ressalta que era um mero pretexto e que ele conquistou a coroa pela guerra). Quando a série de TV omitiu Jaehaerys II, não foi fornecida nenhuma informação exata de como os Baratheon se casaram com os Targaryen dentro da nova continuidade alterada – as animações especiais da primeira temporada sugerem que o "sangue Targaryen" de Robert veio simplesmente de Orys Baratheon, o fundador da Casa Baratheon e suposto meio-irmão bastardo de Aegon, o Conquistador (o que seria complicado, já que nunca foi provado se Orys era realmente seu meio-irmão). De qualquer forma, a linhagem Targaryen chegou até Steffon: ou a mãe dele era uma Targaryen (embora seu lugar exato na árvore genealógica seja incerto, devido à omissão da geração de Jaehaerys), ou a linhagem Targaryen passou de pai para filho entre os homens Targaryen, desde Orys até Steffon. Neste vídeo, porém, Varys claramente afirma que Robert possuía sangue Targaryen "pelo lado de sua mãe", Cassana Baratheon, nascida na Casa Estermont. Não se sabe como reconciliar essa nova informação. É possível que, na continuidade da TV, Steffon Baratheon tivesse se casado com uma filha Targaryen (o que fortaleceria a reivindicação de Robert ao trono) ou que Cassana Estermont tinha sangue Targaryen por parte de sua mãe. Personagens * Rei Aegon I Targaryen, o "Conquistador" * Rei Aegon III Targaryen, "Desgraça dos Dragões" (não mencionado pelo nome) * Rei Daeron I Targaryen, o "Jovem Dragão" (não mencionado pelo nome) * Rei Baelor Targaryen, o "Abençoado" (não mencionado pelo nome) * Rei Maekar Targaryen (não mencionado pelo nome) * Rei Aegon V Targaryen, o "Improvável" (não mencionado pelo nome) * Príncipe Aerion Targaryen, "Chamaviva" (mencionado indiretamente) * Último dragão (mencionado) * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" * Varys * Brandon Stark * Lyanna Stark (mencionada) *Petyr Baelish * Lorde Rickard Stark (mencionado) * Lorde Eddard Stark * Lorde Jon Arryn * Lorde/Rei Robert Baratheon * Senhora Cassana Baratheon (mencionada) * Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen * Lorde Jon Connington (mencionado indiretamente) * Lorde Tywin Lannister * Grande Meistre Pycelle *? Sor Jaime Lannister * Lorde Mace Tyrell (mencionado) * Sor Barristan Selmy (mencionado) Casas Nobres * Casa Targaryen * Casa Stark * Casa Arryn * Casa Baratheon * Casa Lannister Lugares * Porto Real ** Fortaleza Vermelha * Vale de Arryn ** Ninho da Águia ** Portão Sangrento (mencionado) * Norte ** Fosso Cailin (mencionado) * Terras Fluviais ** Septo de Pedra ** Tridente Eventos * Tragédia de Solarestival (mencionada) * Rebelião de Robert ** Sequestro de Lyanna Stark (mencionado) ** Execução de Rickard e Brandon Stark (mencionado) ** Batalha dos Sinos ** Batalha do Tridente ** Saque de Porto Real Diversos * Dragões (mencionados) * Fogovivo (mencionado) * Trono de Ferro * Pequeno Conselho * Grande Meistre Perspectiva de Oberyn Martell Oberyn Martell: Duas vezes os Targaryen tentaram conquistar Dorne com soldados. Duas vezes eles falharam. Apenas quando os reis dragões se tornaram esposos e esposas, meus ancestrais cederam e concordaram em ingressar em seus Sete Reinos. A Casa Martell poderia ter travado uma guerra até o fim dos dias, mas como poderíamos resistir a uma paz que poderíamos levar para a cama? Por séculos, o Trono de Ferro não teve aliados mais leais do que os Príncipes de Dorne. Já que nunca fomos derrotados por eles, mantivemos nosso título ancestral. Talvez tenha sido isso que trouxe Rhaegar Targaryen até nós. Seus pais reais não lhe deram uma irmã para se casar, então ele teve de procurar em outro lugar por uma princesa e só havia uma em Westeros: Elia da Casa Martell, minha irmã. Ela não era a mulher mais bonita do mundo e nem mesmo de Dorne, mas, diferente das mulheres da nossa terra, suas flores vieram sem espinhos. Ela era amável e inteligente, com um coração gentil. Eu a amava, temia por ela. Por anos, afugentei homens menores dela, mas quando Rhaegar veio, até eu falhei. Ele era belo e o príncipe real dos Sete Reinos, e nossa mãe trabalhou tanto para assegurar essa união; como poderia Elia não aceitá-la? Eles se casaram e ele a tirou de sua casa, daqueles que a amavam e morreriam por ela, e a trancou em sua Fortaleza Vermelha sobre seu chiqueiro de cidade cercada por falsos amigos. Ela lhe deu uma filha e um filho, embora tenham quase lhe custado a vida. Elia amava Rhaegar e lhe obedecia, e ele escolheu sequestrar Lyanna Stark, uma garota nortenha pálida por cujas veias corria gelo, como todo seu povo. Em vez de disciplinar seu filho infiel, o Rei Aerys executou os Stark quando foram exigir justiça e provocou uma revolta. Sei como os meistres descrevem a guerra agora, mas chamá-la de "Rebelião de Robert" não muda o que ela foi: a Guerra do Usurpador. Dorne se aliou à coroa, pois quando fazemos juramentos, os mantemos. Não precisávamos de ameaças do Rei Aerys, embora ele as tenha feito mesmo assim, trancando Elia e seus filhos na Fortaleza Vermelha para assegurar nossa lealdade. Mesmo em sua loucura, ele sabia que nenhum dornês de verdade levantaria armas contra nossa princesa amada e que lutaríamos até a morte pelo mesmo lado que ela. No Tridente, Dorne perdeu dez mil homens e dois príncipes: Meu tio da Guarda Real e o valente marido de Elia, Príncipe Rhaegar, que foi muito lento ou arrogante para o martelo de guerra de Robert. Enquanto o exército de Robert marchava até Porto Real, o Rei Louco mandou embora sua própria esposa e filho, mas manteve minha irmã e os filhos dela consigo. Em sua loucura, Aerys achou que os dorneses haviam traído seu filho no Tridente e ficou muito feliz em receber seu único amigo verdadeiro de volta: Tywin Lannister. O exército de Lorde Tywin saqueou a cidade de seu amigo enquanto o filho dele assassinou o rei que jurou proteger. Tudo isso poderia ter sido perdoado; a guerra é terrível e os homens devem tornar-se terríveis para travá-la. Mas os Lannister sabiam que enquanto Elia e seus filhos, herdeiros do Príncipe Rhaegar, vivessem, nenhum usurpador poderia sentar em segurança no trono. Então o cachorro de Lorde Tywin, "Sor" Gregor Clegane, a Montanha, fez Elia assistir enquanto ele matava sua filha e esmagava a cabeça de seu filho bebê numa parede. Então, com o sangue de seu bebê ainda nas mãos, estuprou Elia e a matou. Quando Lorde Tywin posteriormente apresentou seus corpos a Robert Baratheon, envolvidos em belos mantos dos Lannister, disseram-me que a cor vermelha graciosamente escondeu o sangue dos olhos dos homens. Os Targaryen falam de fogo e sangue. Em Dorne, nosso sangue ''é fogo. Se Robert Baratheon tivesse ousado pisar em Dorne durante seu reinado, ele teria perdido os pés, e não é nem nele que colocamos a culpa. Os Lannister pensam que seu ouro compra poder. Os Lannister pensam que seu Montanha lhes compra força. Mas se eles querem paz, não podem comprá-la com montanhas de ouro ou uma montanha de aço. Devem pagá-la com sangue.'' Personagens * Rei Daeron II Targaryen (não mencionado pelo nome) * Rainha Myriah Martell (não mencionada pelo nome) * Princesa Daenerys Targaryen (não mencionada pelo nome) * Príncipe Maron Martell (não mencionado pelo nome) * Rei Aerys II Targaryen * Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen * Princesa Elia Martell * Príncipe Oberyn Martell * Princesa Rhaenys Targaryen (não mencionada pelo nome) * Príncipe Aegon Targaryen (não mencionado pelo nome) * Lyanna Stark * Lorde Rickard Stark (mencionado indiretamente) * Brandon Stark (mencionado indiretamente) * Sor Jaime Lannister (não mencionado pelo nome) * Lorde Robert Baratheon * Príncipe Lewyn Martell (mencionado pelo nome) * Rainha Rhaella Targaryen (não mencionada pelo nome) * Príncipe Viserys Targaryen (não mencionado pelo nome) * Sor Gregor Clegane * Rei Joffrey Baratheon (mencionado em uma carta) * Margaery Tyrell (mencionado em uma carta) * Lorde Mace Tyrell (mencionado em uma carta) Casas Nobres * Casa Martell * Casa Targaryen Lugares * Porto Real ** Fortaleza Vermelha *** Grande Salão Eventos * Guerra da Conquista * Conquista de Dorne (mencionada indiretamente) * Rebelião de Robert ** Sequestro de Lyanna Stark (mencionado) ** Batalha do Tridente ** Saque de Porto Real Diversos * Trono de Ferro Perspectiva de Barristan Selmy Barristan Selmy: "Barristan, o Ousado", é como me chamam na minha frente. Sei o que dizem pelas minhas costas: "Barristan, o Usado". Bem, é verdade; sou velho, com cabelos tão brancos como todos os invernos que já vi. Quanto mais um homem envelhece, de menos sono ele precisa. Hoje em dia, quase nem chego a dormir. Quando a escuridão cai sobre esta cidade estranha, sou visitado pelos rostos dos reis a quem servi. Os rostos dos que jurei proteger. Os rostos dos que falhei. Tudo o que eu queria era viver uma vida de honra, defendendo um rei digno de serviço. Durante a Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas, eu fui em busca de Maelys, o Monstruoso, último dos pretendentes Blackfyre, que iniciou toda essa guerra. Maelys acreditava que seu sangue Targaryen lhe dava direito ao Trono de Ferro. Garanti que seu sangue não lhe dava mais nada além de poeira ao redor de seu corpo. Para mostrar sua gratidão, o rei me elevou à sua Guarda Real. Foi o momento de maior orgulho em minha vida. Mas esse rei morreu e eu não estava com ele. Não que eu pudesse tê-lo salvo se estivesse. Mas ainda assim, jurei fazer melhor com seu filho, o jovem Príncipe Aerys. Por vinte anos, seu reinado foi pacífico e próspero. Aerys era amado por seus súditos e respeitado por seus senhores. Mas com o passar dos anos, o temperamento de Aerys azedou. Ele tornou-se obcecado por dragões e fogo, e as espadas da Guarda Real não podiam defendê-lo dos inimigos que via escondidos em cada sombra. Meu rei enlouqueceu. Mas havia esperança: seu filho e herdeiro. O Príncipe Rhaegar era tudo que um reino poderia esperar de um governante. Ele era forte, mas amável, sábio e cauteloso, e um bom amigo. Não importa as feridas que Aerys impôs no reino, tínhamos fé de que seu filho uniria-o novamente quando ascendesse ao trono. Então veio o torneio de Lorde Whent em Harrenhal, o maior de Westeros. Derrubei do cavalo todo homem até que só restou o Príncipe Rhaegar. Cada um de nós pusemos nossos pés nas selas, abaixamos nossas lanças e atacamos, e eu caí. Sujo e ferido, vi Rhaegar presentear Lyanna Stark com a coroa de rosas do vencedor, embora ela fosse prometida a Robert Baratheon e o próprio Rhaegar fosse casado com Elia Martell. Todos sabemos o que aconteceu depois. Se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido com minha lança ou tivesse escolhido um cavalo mais rápido, talvez pudesse ter poupado o reino da destruição que se sucedeu. Ou se eu tivesse pensado em avisar Brandon Stark sobre sua imprudência. Ele mesmo veio a Porto Real exigindo que Rhaegar devolvesse sua irmã. Pobre coitado; se ele soubesse da intensidade da loucura de Aerys, não teria ousado provocá-lo. Aerys mandou que Brandon fosse preso, enquanto não pude fazer nada além de obedecer. Quando o pai de Brandon, Rickard Stark, veio a Porto Real para implorar por seu filho, Aerys queimou-o vivo, enquanto não pude fazer nada além de assistir. Eu tinha feito um juramento a um rei louco e deveria obedecê-lo, mesmo à custa de minha alma. Corvos logo chegaram com notícias sombrias para o rei; o Vale estava em revolta aberta. Exigindo o retorno de Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon estava esmagando qualquer exército que ousasse enfrentá-lo. Eddard Stark, irmão mais novo de Brandon, estava marchando pelo Norte até o Gargalo e tomou para si Catelyn Tully, noiva de Brandon, ganhando assim o apoio das Terras Fluviais. O rei enviou corvos a Rochedo Casterly para implorar que sua antiga Mão, Tywin Lannister, o ajudasse. Nenhum corvo retornou. Um plano foi elaborado. O Príncipe Rhaegar lideraria pessoalmente as forças reais, agora reforçadas com dez mil dorneses, até o norte para enfrentar Robert. Da Guarda Real, Lewyn Martell e eu iríamos com o príncipe. Antes de partirmos, o príncipe confidenciou a mim que quando retornasse da batalha, haveria muitas mudanças na corte. Apesar de meus votos ao rei, confesso que fiquei animado. Na marcha para enfrentar o exército de Robert, estávamos certos da vitória. Tínhamos números superiores e o Príncipe Rhaegar. Sua presença animava os nossos homens e aparentava em tudo ser o rei que estava destinado a se tornar. Mas no Tridente, os deuses fizeram uma piada cruel. Robert confirmou as palavras dos Baratheon quando seu exército esmagou nossas fileiras. Lewyn Martell foi morto, eu cai em combate gravemente ferido e só pude assistir o martelo de guerra de Robert encerrar o glorioso reinado de Rhaegar antes que começasse, e o reino que jamais viria ser levado pelo Tridente com o seu sangue. No entanto, Robert me poupou, insistindo que seu meistre pessoal cuidasse de minhas feridas por respeito. Mas respeito pelo quê? Um Guarda Real não deveria sobreviver a um rei, muito menos dois, além de um que deveria ter sido. Fiz um juramento à Casa Targaryen e falhei com eles. Tudo o que resta de seu fogo é uma única brasa no outro lado do mundo, cercada pela escuridão. Se os deuses fossem bons, eu ainda seria jovem, com plena força. Mas custe o que custar, não deixarei essa brasa se apagar. Desta vez, não falharei. Notas * Barristan diz no vídeo que, antes da Batalha do Tridente, o Príncipe Rhaegar lhe disse em particular que haveria muitas mudanças em Porto Real caso vencessem e derrotassem Robert – sugerindo fortemente que pretendia remover do trono seu próprio pai, o Rei Aerys, devido a sua insanidade estar destruindo o reino. Nos romances, Rhaegar disse isso para Jaime Lannister, que também era da Guarda Real: Jaime sentia que seu lugar era ao lado de Rhaegar, mas o Rei Louco exigiu que ele permanecesse na corte real (como um refém político enaltecido que impediria que seu pai, Tywin, se aliasse aos rebeldes). Jaime implorou que Rhaegar revogasse a decisão de Aerys, mas Rhaegar não quis parecer insolente a seu pai e acabou não o fazendo. Indeciso, Rhaegar disse a Jaime que queria ter feito algo a respeito da insanidade de seu pai mais cedo, mas que seria difícil se voltar contra seu pai, e que nunca pensou que se agravaria tanto até já ser tarde demais (depois que seu pai já tinha matado Rickard e Brandon Stark em um ataque de loucura). Rhaegar chegou a mencionar para Jaime que considerava chamar um Grande Conselho — uma assembleia dos grandes senhores do reino, convocada para resolver uma crise de sucessão, raramente realizada — o que fortemente indica que ele refletira se devia tomar atitudes para remover seu pai do trono antes que sua insanidade destruísse a dinastia. Rhaegar então admitiu que não valia a pena se preocupar com estradas não tomadas e com o que devia ter feito, já que estava preso naquela situação, e depois partiu para o Tridente. Embora os romances retratem Rhaegar dizendo isso a Jaime (num flashback em um dos capítulos PDV de Jaime), não há nada que impeça que ele também tenha dito a Barristan, outro Guarda Real confiável (na verdade, é mais provável que Rhaegar contasse a Barristan, uma vez que Jaime estava na Guarda Real há apenas um ano e alguns consideravam sua lealdade dividida). * Este vídeo responde uma dúvida antiga levantada na 1ª temporada a respeito de quando a Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas ocorreu. Nos romances, Aerys II era neto do Rei Aegon V, não seu filho. O filho de Aegon V era o Rei Jaehaerys II, um homem bom, porém fraco, que governou por apenas três anos antes de morrer jovem, sendo sucedido por seu filho Aerys II. No entanto, na 1ª temporada da série de TV, Meistre Aemon afirmou que Aerys II era filho de Aegon V e os escritores confirmaram diretamente em entrevistas que isso foi uma mudança intencional (aparentemente para simplificar a relação entre Aemon e a filha de Aerys II, Daenerys). Nos romances, porém, a Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas ocorreu durante o reinado de Jaehaerys II, e só veio a estourar porque Maelys Blackfyre achou que era um momento oportuno para atacar, já que o novo rei não estava familiarizado com o poder. Ao remover Jaehaerys II, a guerra teria ocorrido ou no final do reinado de Aegon V, ou no começo do reinado de Aerys II e logo após a morte de Aegon V (da mesma forma que nos romances). O vídeo firmemente confirma que, na continuidade da série, a Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas ocorreu nos últimos anos do reinado de Aegon V. ** Um resultado prático disso é que, na série, Barristan foi elevado à Guarda Real por Aegon V, não Jaehaerys II. De qualquer forma, em ambas as continuidades ele estava na Guarda Real antes de Aerys II se tornar rei. Os romances especificam que Barristan foi armado cavaleiro pelo próprio Aegon V, após um torneio em Porto Real. Personagens * Sor Barristan Selmy * Rei Aegon V Targaryen * Rei Aerys II Targaryen, o "Rei Louco" * Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen * Lyanna Stark * Princesa Elia Martell * Lorde Robert Baratheon * Lorde Rickard Stark * Brandon Stark * Lorde Eddard Stark (mencionado) * Catelyn Tully (mencionada) * Cavaleiro da Árvore que Ri (heráldica visível) * Maelys Blackfyre, o "Monstruoso" * Príncipe Lewyn Martell * Grande Meistre Pycelle * Varys * Lorde Jon Connington (não mencionado pelo nome) * Tywin Lannister (mencionado) * Walter Whent * Rainha Daenerys Targaryen (mencionada indiretamente) Casas Nobres * Casa Targaryen * Casa Martell * Casa Baratheon * Casa Stark * Casa Tully * Casa Whent * Casa Blackfyre * Casa Frey (heráldica visível) * Casa Dayne (heráldica visível) * Casa Haigh (heráldica visível) Lugares * Meereen * Porto Real ** Fortaleza Vermelha *** Grande Salão * Passopedra (não mencionado pelo nome) * Harrenhal * Tridente Eventos * Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas * Tragédia de Solarestival (mencionada indiretamente) * Torneio em Harrenhal * Sequestro de Lyanna Stark (mencionado) * Execução de Rickard e Brandon Stark * Rebelião de Robert ** Batalha do Tridente Diversos * Trono de Ferro * Guarda Real * Dragões (mencionados) * Fogovivo * Corvos * Pequeno conselho * Grande Meistre * Mestre dos Sussurros * Mão do Rei * Rainha do amor e da beleza (não mencionada pelo nome) * Rosa azul de inverno (não mencionada pelo nome) * Loucura Targaryen * O Guerreiro dos Sete (estátua) Perspectiva de Jaime Lannister Jaime Lannister: "Regicida". Uma palavra que todo homem e mulher em Westeros cospe para mim, embora muitos não saibam sequer o nome do rei que eu matei. Eu entendo. Para eles, sou um símbolo de tudo que eles nunca terão e um aviso que nunca será posto em prática. Então eles podem me odiar da segurança de suas pequenas vidas. Porque quando um cachorro enlouquece, nós o abatemos. Por que não um rei? Eu nunca deveria ter estado na Guarda Real. Ah, quando garoto, eu sonhava com a capa branca como todos os garotos. Mas eu era herdeiro de Tywin Lannister, Mão do Rei. Se ele proibisse as marés, as ondas cessariam. Então eu fiz 15 anos, e meu pai me parabenizou pelo meu novo título de cavaleiro na Fortaleza Vermelha. Pergunto-me se aquela foi a última vez que ele sentiu orgulho de mim. Naquela noite, ouvi uma batida em minha porta, e a abri para encontrar minha irmã Cersei disfarçada como uma simples criada. Eu não a via desde que meu pai a levou para a corte quando ela tinha doze anos. Ela crescera, assim como eu. Ela me contou que meu pai planejava me casar com Lysa Tully. Mas ela podia fazer o Rei me elevar à Guarda Real, para que eu pudesse ficar na cidade com ela. Tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era concordar. Eu fiz as objeções óbvias. Nossa família, nosso pai, Rochedo Casterly. Até que ela perguntou: "O que você quer é um rochedo ou eu?" Pela manhã, ela tinha meu consentimento. Eu me juntaria à Guarda Real por ela. Eu rejeitaria minhas terras e títulos por ela. Eu abandonaria a nossa família por ela. Logo, um corvo real ordenou que meu pai me apresentasse ao rei durante o grande torneio em Harrenhal para prestar juramento. Meu pai irrompeu em fúria. Não podia levantar objeções abertamente, mas ele demitiu-se do cargo de Mão e retornou a Rochedo Casterly, levando Cersei consigo. Em vez de ficarmos juntos, Cersei e eu trocamos de lugar. Depois, tudo começou a desmoronar. Em Harrenhal, o Rei Aerys fez um grande espetáculo da minha investidura. Eu me ajoelhei diante dele em uma armadura brilhante e proferi os votos da Guarda Real. Quando Sor Gerald Hightower me ajudou a levantar e colocou o manto branco sobre meus ombros, um rugido ressoou da multidão. Admito que, apesar da ira de meu pai, eu estava feliz. E fui um tolo por isso. Nessa mesma noite, Aerys amargou, ordenando que eu voltasse à Fortaleza Vermelha para proteger a rainha e o pequeno Príncipe Viserys. Sor Gerold se ofereceu para desempenhar esse dever, a fim de que eu pudesse competir no torneio, mas Aerys recusou. "Ele não conquistará aqui nenhuma glória", disse o rei. "Agora é meu, não de Tywin. Servirá como eu bem entender." Foi então que eu entendi. Não foi minha habilidade ou coragem que me conquistaram essa honra. O Rei Louco me escolheu para humilhar meu pai e roubar seu herdeiro. Eu queria arrancar o manto branco, mas era tarde demais. Um homem da Guarda Real serve a vida inteira. Então eu mantive meu juramento, confinado à Fortaleza Vermelha, onde Varys podia me vigiar e onde o carrasco podia me encontrar se meu pai desagradasse o rei. Servi ao prazer do rei enquanto ele queimou Rickard Stark vivo e estrangulou seu filho, incitando a rebelião. Defendi a honra do rei contra cortesões enquanto seus generais perdiam batalha após batalha com Robert. Guardei os segredos do rei quando seus piromantes esconderam reservas de fogovivo sob Porto Real. Dei conselhos ao rei quando o exército de meu pai estava nos portões da cidade e o Grande Meistre Pycelle mentiu que meu pai viera salvá-lo. Muitos se esquecem de que eu também tentei defender o rei do mal. Quando os soldados Lannister se derramavam através dos portões, coube a mim defender a Fortaleza Vermelha como o único membro da Guarda Real na cidade. Eu sabia que estávamos perdidos e mandei uma mensagem a Aerys, pedindo sua autorização para combinar uma rendição. Meu homem regressou com uma ordem régia. "Traga-me a cabeça de seu pai, se não for um traidor." Aerys não se renderia. Meu mensageiro disse-me que seu piromante estava com ele. Eu sabia o que isso queria dizer. Aerys Targaryen estava sozinho em sua sala do trono quando o encontrei, repuxando as mãos cheias de crostas e sangrando. O idiota vivia se cortando no Trono de Ferro. "Queime-os! Queime-os!", continuou resmungando. Aerys decidira deixar Robert ser rei, afinal, sobre os ossos carbonizados e cinzas de Porto Real. Ele deve ter pensado que seu piromante estava próximo o bastante para obedecê-lo, mas eu o tinha matado alguns minutos antes no pátio. Enquanto eu me aproximava do trono, a sanidade brilhou atrás dos olhos do rei por um momento, apenas o tempo suficiente para ler o meu olhar. Seus olhos se abriram enormemente, e a boca do rei caiu, escancarando-se com o choque. Ele virou-se e correu. Um único golpe foi tudo que precisou para acabar com a maior dinastia que o mundo já tinha visto. Por baixo dos olhos vazios dos dragões mortos pendurados nas paredes, o último rei-dragão guinchou como um porco e se cagou. Tão fácil, pensei. Um rei devia ser mais duro de matar do que isso. Os cavaleiros do meu pai tinham irrompido pelo salão a tempo de ver o fim, portanto, não houve maneira para eu desaparecer e deixar que um fanfarrão qualquer roubasse a glória ou a culpa. Compreendi de imediato, assim que vi o modo como me olhavam. Seria considerado culpado. Lannister ou não, eu era da Guarda Real de Aerys. Ordenei-lhes que anunciassem que o Rei Louco estava morto, e que poupassem todos aqueles que se rendessem. Perguntaram-me se deveriam também proclamar um novo rei. Entendi o que quiseram dizer: seria o meu pai, ou Robert Baratheon, ou quem sabe o garoto Viserys, que fugira para Pedra do Dragão? Um rei Targaryen ainda menino, com meu pai como Mão para governar de fato. Pensei em como Ned Stark e Robert Baratheon uivariam para esse fim de sua grande guerra heroica, e senti-me tentado. Então voltei a olhar Aerys, seu sangue gotejando da ferida e formando uma poça de sangue no chão ao seu redor. "Proclame quem lhe der na telha", disse. Subi os degraus até o Trono de Ferro e me sentei, com a espada pousada nos joelhos, esperando para ver quem viria reclamar o reino. Notas * Este vídeo novamente traz a inconsistência sobre a idade exata de Jaime ao ser elevado à Guarda Real. Na segunda temporada da série de TV foi dito que ele tinha 17; já na quarta temporada, em sua entrada no Livro dos Irmãos, foi afirmado que ele tinha 16. Este vídeo utiliza a idade dada nos livros, nos quais ele afirma ter se juntado à Guarda Real aos 15 anos; portanto, não acompanha as mudanças anteriores introduzidas na continuidade da série. * As ações de Cersei no vídeo coincidem com os livros, e caso não façam sentido, são simplesmente um exemplo da falta de visão da personagem: ela aparentemente nunca considerou que seu pai Tywin ficaria tão furioso com a renúncia de Jaime, seu filho primogênito e herdeiro, que abandonaria seu cargo e deixaria a capital, levando Cersei consigo. * Jaime menciona que Tywin originalmente planejava fazê-lo ingressar num casamento arranjado com Lysa Tully. As famílias nobres geralmente tentam casar seus filhos com outras famílias nobres poderosas para formar alianças políticas. Os casamentos e promessas que levaram à Rebelião de Robert, porém, resultaram em uma teoria popular entre os fãs dos livros acerca das "ambições sulistas" — simplesmente que as Grandes Casas se desapontaram com os Targaryen e queriam construir alianças políticas para um confronto iminente contra eles. ** Argumentos para essa teoria são de que a relação entre os Targaryen e o Trono de Ferro tinham se azedado desde os dias de Aegon V, cujas reformas eram impopulares com os poderosos aristocratas, e que permitiu que que seus filhos recusassem casamentos políticos cruciais (desprezando os Baratheon, Tully e Tyrell). Pelo menos, a insanidade crescente de Aerys II em décadas recentes fez muitos deles se tornarem cautelosos. O argumento de que foi uma conspiração definitiva aponta para o fato de que não é muito comum que as Grandes Casas casem-se entre si, ao menos não dentro do último século: elas geralmente acabam se casando com as grandes casas vassalas de suas próprias regiões para uni-las (os Stark com os Flint, os Lannister com os Marbrand etc.) Argumentos contra essa teoria são de que era simplesmente um bom senso das Grandes Casas buscar pretendentes prospectivos de outras Grandes Casas. ** Também é possível que esses casamentos políticos fossem planejados, pelo menos por alguns, para ajudar Rhaegar a se posicionar contra seu próprio pai insano. ** Os noivados originalmente planejados eram entre o irmão mais velho de Eddard, Brandon, e Catelyn Tully sua irmã mais nova, Lysa Tully, e Jaime Lannister; e Lyanna Stark com Robert Baratheon — construindo uma aliança Stark-Baratheon-Tully-Lannister ligada por casamento e sangue. Os Arryn provavelmente também estariam ao lado deles, porque tanto Eddard quanto Robert viam Jon Arryn como um segundo pai e foram seus protegidos por anos. Eles provavelmente torceram contra um confronto direto com a coroa, buscando em vez disso tomá-la, uma vez que Tywin também queria casar Cersei com Rhaegar Targaryen. Das outras três Grandes Casas restantes, com Rhaegar casado com Elia Martell, Dorne estava ligado aos Targaryen; os Tyrell dependiam dos Targaryen por estes terem legitimado seu domínio sobre a Campina, mesmo sem casamentos políticos (como seus rivais, a Casa Florent); e os Greyjoy geralmente não se envolviam com a política do continente. ** Em uma questão de meses, esses planos de casamento foram seriamente prejudicados: a nomeação de Jaime à Guarda Real estragou o pacto de casamento Lannister-Tully, e a interação de Rhaegar com Lyanna Stark desfez o par Stark-Baratheon. ** Quando a guerra estourou e Brandon foi morto, os pares foram reajustados para unir os rebeldes: Catelyn Tully casou-se com Eddard Stark, enquanto Lysa Tully casou-se com Jon Arryn; após a morte de Lyanna, Robert Baratheon casou-se com Cersei Lannister. Anos depois, Robert esperava terminar de unir o reino ao casar seu filho mais velho, Joffrey, com a filha mais velha de Eddard, Sansa, explicitamente para unir suas famílias como sentia que devia ter acontecido entre ele e Lyanna. Personagens * Sor Jaime Lannister * Rei Aerys II Targaryen * Cersei Lannister * Lorde Tywin Lannister * Lysa Tully * Varys (mencionado) * Grande Meistre Pycelle * Rainha Rhaella Targaryen (mencionada) * Príncipe Viserys Targaryen (mencionado) * Sor Gerold Hightower (mencionado) * Lorde Rickard Stark * Brandon Stark * Sábio Rossart * Lorde Eddard Stark (mencionado) * Lorde Robert Baratheon (mencionado) Casas Nobres * Casa Targaryen * Casa Lannister * Casa Baratheon (emblema) * Casa Stark (emblema) Lugares * Porto Real ** Fortaleza Vermelha * Pedra do Dragão * Harrenhal Eventos * Torneio em Harrenhal * Rebelião de Robert ** Saque de Porto Real ** Conspiração do fogovivo Diversos * Guarda Real * Guilda dos Alquimistas * Dragões * Trono de Ferro * Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens en:Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore) fr:La Rébellion de Robert (Histoires & Traditions)